


The Hex Team and the Demon Brothers

by MysteriousWolfSpirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Heroes & Heroines, Multi, Villains, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWolfSpirit/pseuds/MysteriousWolfSpirit
Summary: Lord Diavolo hears about a group of young heroes in the human world, a group that's made up of so many different kinds of magical beings, including two angels and one demon. He decides to try and figure out how to send the seven demon brothers to meet them, so they can learn to corporate with different people, especially the two angels. The Hex Team is known for the trouble they get into, but really how much trouble can a bunch of heroes get into?My friend wanted to call this story: "Magical Healing Cock Saves My Soul" because we found out that "Magical Healing Cock" is a tag on this website...
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting with the Royals of Another World

They started young. They were sixteen when they were trained to fight and be heroes, of course, news of them spread quickly throughout all realms. They even reached the Devildom, and of course Lord Diavolo got curious and interested in the team. How could these ten completely different beings get along so well? His curiosity peaked when he learned that one of them was a demon, and one was an angel. Those two got along so well, how did they do it? He decided to pay a visit to a king in a faraway land that could only be found by using magic. The king was known as King Ash, of the Red Kingdom in a realm known as the Magic Realm. Ash’s kingdom housed demons and vampires. Ash was a demon, so was his wife and child. Ash invited Diavolo to the magic realm to talk more about the ten heroes in the human world. Diavolo accepted it happily and made his way there, with Barbatos by his side. He was welcomed into the castle by the guards and led to a common room, where Ash was waiting for him. The king had raven black hair, and crimson red eyes. He looked up at Diavolo and gave him a warm and welcoming smile  
“Glad you could make it Lord Diavolo” Ash said, “Though it’s hard to believe I finally get to meet you in person now. Please have a seat, I can have my maid fetch you some refreshments if you’d like  
“Thank you for having me your majesty. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Diavolo smiled and sat on the couch across from Ash  
“Please, everyone just calls me Ash, no need for such formalities” Ash stated, “Even my staff just refers to me as Ash”  
“Alright Ash” Diavolo  
“Would you like some tea Lord Diavolo?” one of the maids asked  
“That would be nice, thank you” he answered with a smile. The maid bowed then walked away.  
“About the Hex Team. I only know the most about the demon in the group, since his father is one of my personal guards, so I hear a lot about him. Sometimes I do hear stories of the angel girl, since she’s the demon’s twin sister” Ash spoke up  
“They’re related? Is the angel adopted?” Diavolo asked  
“No, Brenna and Ethan are from a secret relationship between my personal guard, and one of Evangeline the Angel Queen’s royal advisors” he answered, “Of course after the war three years ago, the secret wasn’t a secret anymore”  
“War? What war?” Diavolo asked  
“It’s nothing for you to worry about. Though I guess it is where the heroes got their start” he answered. The maid walked back in with a tray of tea, “thank you Gwen”  
“Just summon me if you need anything else” she said as she walked back out of the room  
“How old were they?” Diavolo asked  
“They were fifteen. One of them almost died, and one of them killed the leader of the attack. I don’t think any of them have ever gotten over the events of that day” Ash sighed, “Especially not my dear friend Willow from the Magic Kingdom. I couldn’t imagine watching a student nearly die. Especially when they’ve been a student since they were three”  
“How much do the other kingdoms know about the heroes?” asked Diavolo  
“The rulers in the Magic Kingdom would know the most about them. They work with her and keep her updated about everything” he answered, “Tell me Lord Diavolo, why are you so interested in them?”  
“I want the students at my school in the Devildom to get along well with others just like this team of heroes do. They’re all so different, yet they get along so perfectly, I want the seven demon brothers to be able to do the same. With each other, and with other beings.” he stated  
“I can send a message to Willow and see if she will be willing to help you” Ash said, “Though I doubt she would say no to you, she always wants to test and challenge those ten”  
“You really think she would go along with what I want to do?” Diavolo asked  
“Knowing her, she would be happy to go along with it… What exactly are you planning?” he asked  
“I want the seven brothers to spend time with them, and maybe even become their friends, so they will know how to get along with everyone. It would unite all three of our worlds. The Devildom, this realm, and the human world” Diavolo answered  
“Uniting this realm and your world would be easy, but uniting with the human world is impossible. The reason this realm was created was to get away from the humans since they only saw magical beings as slaves and servants” Ash stated, “The human world already has mixed emotions about the ten heroes, some even despise Ethan since he’s a demon.”  
“Then we can start with my world, and this realm” Diavolo said, “You said it’ll be easy, but I want to see that for myself”. Ash looked to one of his butlers and nodded. The butler hurried out of the room, and went to give Willow the message. The butler sprouted his wings and flew to the Magic Kingdom.  
“Eugine will be back soon with Willow’s reply” Ash stated, “I hope you’re ready for what you’re getting into Lord Diavolo. Here’s some advice, wherever the Hex Team is, trouble always follows them.”  
“Well, what would you expect? They are heroes, dealing with trouble is their job” Diavolo chuckled softly  
“This goes beyond just being a job” Ash stated, “The brothers will be getting into a lot of trouble themselves. I would hate for any of them to get hurt”  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’re the seven rulers of hell after all. They can handle themselves” Diavolo stated, “I doubt Lucifer would let anything happen to his brothers after all”.  
Soon, Eugine came back into the room with a reply. He looked to ash, then to diavolo and smiled.  
“High Queen Vetra, and Queen Willow are awaiting you in the Magic Realm” he said, “A portal should open up shortly that’ll take you right to their common room. They just have to finish up their little get together with Queen Evangeline, and Queen Angelica”  
“I hate to admit this, but I’m a little jealous of their friendship” Ash chuckled, “Though Evangeline and I do get into petty little arguments, we are opposites after all”  
“Ash, you and Evangeline should work on tolerating each other. Your guard can do it, and so can her advisor, why can’t you?” Eugine sighed  
“We’ll tolerate each other when pigs fly” Ash huffed. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room, “They must be ready for you now”. A young maid stepped out from the portal. She bowed respectfully  
“Lord Diavolo, my queens and my princess are ready for you” she said softly, “Please follow me through this portal”  
“Alright then. Thank you for your time Ash” Diavolo bowed in respect, “I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me, and I’m thankful for the information you gave me”  
“Thank you for coming, Lord Diavolo,” Ash said with a small smile. Diavolo and Barbatos followed the young maid through the portal. They were teleported in front of a set of doors. The maid opened them  
“Please make yourselves comfortable while my ladies finish cleaning up” she instructed, “Help yourselves to the refreshments that have been left for you”. She bowed then left them alone in the room. Barbatos looked around the room  
“What’s on your mind Barbatos?” Diavolo asked  
“I’ve been thinking about what Ash said, would it really be wise for us to trust them with the brothers?” Barbatos answered  
“I’m sure everything will be fine” Diavolo reassured him, “Nothing has been decided yet. The queen might not agree with our plan, in fear that it’ll put her students at risk”.  
The door opened, and three women walked in, one in the lead, one in the middle, and one in the back. Each wore a certain color scheme, the one in the front donned mostly purple and balck, the one in the middle wore mostly pastel green and blue, while the one in the back mostly wore red and gold. They all sat down in the chairs across from Diavolo.  
“Sorry to not inform you beforehand, but my cousin and my sister insisted on joining in on our conversation” the one in pastels spoke up. She had light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Her skin was fair, and her complexion was perfect. She truly had the beauty of a royal. “I am Willow the Witch Queen”  
“I am Vetra, the shape shifting High Queen” said the woman in purple. She had jet black hair and violet eyes. Her skin wasn’t as fair as Willow’s, and she also had beauty befitting a queen.  
“I am Centauri, the Future Seer High Princess” spoke the woman in red. She also had light brown hair, but she had amber eyes. She was just as fair as Willow. She was as beautiful as the other two women  
“Our monarchy here is different than those in other kingdoms. We split up the work between the three of us, and our princes and princesses” Vetra explained  
“Ash already informed us of your name and proposal, Lord Diavolo” Willow spoke up again, she took a cup of tea into her hands, “Though it does sound like a good experience for the seven brothers and our students, but I cannot promise that the seven brothers won’t be in harm's way. Our students are heroes, yes, but the only people who don’t know their real identities, are the humans. Every single magical being knows who they are, and frankly magical beings are the ones who make up their list of enemies”  
“Willow isn’t saying that we don’t have faith in our students” Vetra chimed in, “We just know how it is for them since they have to report to us every month"  
“I know the seven brothers can stand up for themselves too” Diavolo explained, “They are the strongest demons in the Devildom besides me, Barbatos, and my father”  
“Have you even talked this over with them at all?” Centauri asked  
“I haven’t yet” he answered  
“You should talk it over with them first. I don’t want them to have any resentment towards you, or make them feel like they’re being forced” Willow stated, “I will talk things over with our students first as well. Once the brothers have agreed to this, please come back and I’ll tell you how they feel”  
“Sounds like a plan!” he got up excitedly, “I already know Lucifer will agree to it, but it’ll be hard to convince the other six”  
“You’d better hurry up and convince them then. Summer break is going to start for the human world soon, which is the best time to do this little encounter” said Centauri  
“If they agree, then we can provide housing here in this castle” Willow added  
“Thank you” Diavolo said.  
The royals thanked him for his time and corporation, he thanked them for offering to help. He and Barbatos headed back to the Devildom. Barbatos still had some doubts about this, firstly there was no way in hell all of the brothers would agree to it, Lucifer will do it since Diavolo will tell him to, but the other six won’t do it. Second, the thing they mentioned about not being able to promise that the brothers won’t be dragged into things that the heroes deal with everyday, that’s quite concerning. Though, how much trouble could it all be anyways? They are professionals and have been doing it for a few years, what’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Task From the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. The next one will be officially introducing the ten heroes. After that, the story will kick off.

Willow had sent a message to her students to meet with her in the castle, it wasn’t urgent, but they still needed to come as soon as they could since it was important. She stood in the throne room, waiting for them. She knew they would most likely agree, since this was a task Willow was going to ask them to do, but she still wanted to make sure they’d be okay with it. She looked at the stained glass window in the throne room and sighed. The people portrayed on the glass were her parents, she was cursed with seeing this every single day. The stained glass made her heart ache since her parents weren’t around anymore, and she really missed them. She was sixteen when it happened, when her parents were brutally murdered. She had almost met the same fate as well, until her students came to save her and all of the kingdoms, but she almost lost one of her students too. Her kingdom, and the people within it, knew so much pain and loss, they never fully recovered from any of it, especially not Willow. She sighed again, pushing back all of the painful and sorrowful memories of the past. She made a promise to herself, she promised to never think about the sorrow, she needed to push past it and look forward to the future, her future, and the future of the people living in the kingdom. The doors flew open, Willow’s ten students all rushed in excitedly, they all loved visiting the royals.  
“I’m thrilled to see you all” Willow said with a smile, “I have something important to discuss with you all”  
“Is it the fact that Ethan nearly exposed his identity during our last fight with a villain?” asked a candy apple red haired girl  
“Ethan nearly did what?” Willow asked  
“I did not!” a black haired boy yelled, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment  
“We’ll talk about that later” Willow sighed, “Right now I need to ask you all if you’d be comfortable meeting new demons and showing them the human world”  
“Who are the demons?” asked a brunette girl  
“There are seven of them. I didn’t get their names” Willow answered  
“So you haven’t met them yet?” asked a blonde girl  
“Not yet” she answered, “If things work out, then we’ll all meet them soon”  
“Willow, how do you know they have no ill intent?” asked a blond boy  
“Lord Diavolo didn’t seem to be that kind of demon” she answered  
“Hold up, Lord Diavolo? He’s one of the strongest demons from the Devildom, I believe he’s going to be the king there” stated the black haired boy  
“How do you know of him?” asked Willow  
“I’ve overheard my dad and king Ash talk about him once” he answered, “If I remember correctly, Diavolo is close friends with Lucifer”  
“Willow, please don’t tell me the seven demons would be the seven rulers of hell” said a white haired girl  
“We don’t know if we can trust them. We can trust the demons here in the Magic Realm, and the human world, but them, I’m not so sure” said a navy blue haired boy  
“What have I told you all about judging people before you meet them?” Willow crossed her arms  
“I mean, we’ll do it, but the moment they try something shady I will not hesitate to take them down” said the brunette girl  
“I know you won’t hesitate Alex” Willow sighed, “Still, please try to be kind and helpful to them. That is your task from me, to be kind”  
“We’ll try our best” said the blonde girl, “Though I don’t think my sister will keep back snarky remarks”  
“Hey! I heard that Emily!” yelled the brunette girl  
“You were supposed to Alex” said the blonde girl  
“You are all dismissed” said Willow, “Go home, and try to think about how to be welcoming to our guests. I want you all to try and be on your best behavior. Don’t make me have to scold you all, or get involved”. They all nodded and left the throne room to head out of the castle. Willow sighed.  
“They’ll be kind,” said Centauri, “You know that as well as I do”  
‘I know some of them will be kind, but I’m afraid that Alex and Arie will be their usual snarky selves” Willow sighed, “I also know that the four boys will get protective over their girlfriends”  
“Everything will be alright dear sister, just try and calm your nerves” Centauri placed a hand on her shoulder  
“Knowing that you just looked into the future fills me with more hope than doubt” Willow smiled a bit, “But you and I both know that the future can be altered by small things”  
“There are many possibilities that can happen, but all of them end happily, even ones where Alex and Arie are snarky” said Centauri, “Just have faith in our students”  
“I do have faith in them” Willow scoffed, “I always do”  
“Oh like the time you kept looking into the crystal ball to make sure they defeated their very first villain?” Centauri teased  
“I was worried!” Willow blushed with embarrassment, “It was their first time fighting a villain! You and Vetra were scared too!”  
“I was more scared that you were going to faint after Alex got a tiny scratch on her face during that fight” Centauri snickered, “You treat those girls like they’re your daughters”  
“They’re practically family Centauri, you know that” Willow sighed, “The three of us watched those two grow up. They still grow every day. So do the others, they’ve grown so much from that day”  
“They’re still traumatized from it” Centauri sighed, “They should have never gotten pulled into it”  
“That day is something I will always regret” said Willow, “I never wanted them to be dragged into it, but they all felt like they had no choice, and I regret not being strong enough to fight back”  
“I regret not seeing it coming” Centauri said, “But we have to move on, for their sake and our own sake”


	3. Before They Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this, the story will kick off.

As the ten heroes got back to their secret base in the human world, the brunette girl sighed. This was the leader of the team, Alex Knight. Her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes were a bright orange, like the pumpkins you’d see during the month of October. She put makeup on the right side of her neck to hide the pale blue crescent moon and eight pale yellow stars that surrounded the moon. She had to hide it when heading into public since that was a dead giveaway for her hero identity. She looked at her golden blonde haired, Persian blue eyed twin sister. This was Emily Knight. She didn’t have any markings to hide with makeup, she did have a sun on her left shoulder with eight rays surrounding it, but that was easily hidden with her shirts. Emily put her belly button ring back in, since she usually had to take it out when in hero form. Emily looked to their eight friends, all getting changed into their casual attire, they were off duty right now, and were going to be heading home. Emily sighed a bit as she walked over to her sister.  
“Am I walking home alone again today?” she asked  
“Just walk with me and Travis” Alex answered, “We don’t mind”  
“It’s just weird walking with my sister and her boyfriend when all they do is flirt and make sexual jokes towards each other” Emily huffed  
“Just walk with us so you’re not alone” Alex rolled her eyes  
“Not if you’re going to talk about your personal things!” Emily huffed  
Travis was the navy blue haired, green eyed boy. He just glanced over at his girlfriend and her sister, he just chuckled softly to himself and looked to his best friend J.J, a boy with bright green hair and cyan eyes. J.J also had a huge scar on his left cheek, that the candy apple red haired girl was helping him cover up with makeup. This girl was Arie, her violet eyes were focused on covering up her boyfriend’s scar. Arie’s black haired, pine green eyed twin sister named Lilian was watching her to make sure she did the makeup right, Lilian was a master when it came to makeup.  
“Arie, you missed a spot” Lilian said  
“It’s not noticeable Lil” Arie just chuckled softly, “The makeup is just going to come off anyways when J.J and I go home”. Arie had been living with J.J and his parents since she was sixteen.  
Ethan, the black haired, crimson red eyed boy sighed. He was a bit worried about meeting with the seven rulers of hell, seeing as how his white haired, sky blue eyed twin sister Brenna was an angel, as was his blond haired baby blue eyed best friend Essie. Well Essie was a guardian angel, so he was a bit different from Brenna. Ethan leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. His pink haired, pink eyed girlfriend, Miwa, placed her hands on his arms and gave him a reassuring smile. He just looked at her and smiled, she could always make him smile.  
“Come on babe, you know I can’t help but smile when you smile at me like that” he said as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. She giggled happily and kissed his cheek  
“I know, that’s why I did it” she chuckled, “Don’t be so negative Ethan, I’m sure everything will be okay”  
“I can’t help but worry a bit” he sighed  
“Don’t make me turn into a tiny and adorable dragon to calm your nerves down” she sighed  
“You’re already tiny and adorable, you don’t need to turn into a dragon to show that” he teased playfully  
“I am not tiny!” she huffed  
“You’re tiny to me” he chuckled, Miwa just pouted. He smiled and kissed her forehead  
“Can you not do that to my bestie right in front of me Ethan?” Brenna said jokingly  
“Says the one who makes out with my best friend right in front of me” Ethan teased  
“Sorry, I can’t help it” Essie chuckled, wrapping an arm around Brenna’s shoulders, “I just love my girlfriend so much”. Ethan smiled, he trusted Essie with Brenna. He knew he would never break her heart, plus it was his best friend so if they ever got married, his best friend would be his brother in law. Brenna was just the same when it came to Miwa and Ethan, she knew how much the dragon shapeshifter loved Ethan, and once Ethan and Miwa get married, Brenna would have her bestie as her sister in law.  
“Alright everyone, we’ll talk about how we’ll welcome the seven demons when they arrive” Alex spoke up, “We’ll try to be kind, like Willow asked from us. For Miwa, Brenna, Emily, and Lilian that request is a lot easier since you’re all kind in nature”  
“Only if they’re kind to me” Emily stated, “You know how I am Al”  
“Says the one who takes flowers from everyone who stops her” Alex teased  
“I’ve killed a man Al, don’t test me” Emily glared at her  
“Alright you crazy bitch, calm down” Alex joked, “Anyways, let’s make some plans before they come”  
“Emily, we can have our stepmom make some baked goods” said Emily, “Jo will enjoy that”  
“Jo is already too busy with our younger siblings and her bakery” Alex stated, “So we’ll just ask for her recipe book and do it ourselves”  
“Yeah, what could possibly go wrong with Al and Emi baking? It’s not like they’ve burned everything before” Arie teased  
“Say’s the one who got sick after eating raw cookie dough” Alex teased back  
The ten heroes spent hours talking about what to do to welcome the seven demons. Of course they all teased each other back and forth, as friends do. Soon, they all went their own ways home. Emily sighed as she walked home alone, she was used to it by now, though Alex used to walk by her side before dating Travis. Emily didn’t hate Travis or Alex, she was actually glad Alex was dating Travis, he had always been so kind and caring towards Alex, and he has always been a friend to Emily. He was also kind to their younger siblings, and would play video games with their younger brothers when they asked him to. She smiled a bit as she thought about them, yet they had something Emily wanted, a healthy relationship. Once home, she went up to her room and sat on her bed. She laid down and sighed, looking up at her ceiling. Her phone dinged. She looked at the screen and saw a message from Lilian, she smiled and answered the text. Lilian and Emily were best friends, Alex’s best friend was Arie. It was fate that these two pairs of twins would be the best of friends. Not only were they heroes together, but when they were sixteen, they started a band… So did the four boys, and Miwa and Brenna formed a duo. They were famous, and went on a world tour last Summer. In her band, Emily was the bass player, Arie was the drummer, Lilian was electric guitar, and Alex was guitar and lead vocals. In the boys band, Travis was the bass player and lead vocals, Ethan was the drummer, Essie was electric guitar, and J.J was guitar. Brenna and Miwa had Ethan and Essie on drums and guitar while the two girls sang, they of course do know how to play instruments.  
Later, Emily was sitting in the backyard by herself looking up at the stars. The back door opened then closed. An older blonde woman sat next to Emily, she smiled at her. This was Emily and Alex’s stepmom Joanne, she had been in their life since they were three. She treated them like her own daughters, and loved them so much.  
“It’s a nice night tonight” Joanne stated, “Though you’re more of a morning person Em”  
“I was just thinking” Emily sighed  
“What’s on your mind? You’re not acting like your normal self. Your dad and I are kind of concerned” Joanne asked  
“The villain we fought today… He knew about Ethan and Brenna. No one but the group, the angel queen, and the demon king, know about Brenna and Ethan’s life” she answered  
“Odd” said Joanne, “But all of the villains do their research about you all, you already knew that”  
“Still, their life isn’t something anyone talks about” Emily stated  
“I’m sure it’s just nothing” Joanne said, “Come on in and join us for movie night. Amy got to pick the movie tonight and she picked Frozen 2”  
“She loves that movie” Emily chuckled  
“So does your dad’ Joanne smiled, “Now come on. I made popcorn, come enjoy some before your younger siblings eat it all”  
“I’ll be in soon Jo” Emily looked at her, “I just want to stay outside a bit longer”  
“Okay, but if you’re not inside in an hour, I’ll come check on you” she said, standing up and heading back inside. Emily looked back up at the stars, she couldn’t help but be worried about what that villain knew about her friends. If he knew about Brenna and Ethan’s life, then how much did he know about everyone else? Does he know about Alex and Alice, or have they kept Alice hidden well enough so no one will find out about her?  
A few minutes later, she decided to head inside so Joanne and Dan, her dad, wouldn’t worry about her more. She walked into the living room and sat next to Alex on the floor, leaning on her shoulder. Alex just rested her head on top of Emily’s and smiled a bit. Both girls were finally relaxed.


	4. Finally Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to delete this chapter and edit it because I made a mistake. I almost forgot to put what kinds of magical beings J.J and Travis are

They arrived in the Magic Realm, the seven demon brothers. Lucifer immediately agreed with Diavolo, as he usually did, and threatened his brothers… Yeah, that’s how they got the other six brothers to go along with the idea. Lucifer said he would hang them all from the ceiling for three hundred years if they didn’t come along with him. You can’t really do much when tied from the ceiling, so it was better to go along with it instead of not. The only one who was still hesitant and not excited to go was Belphegor, but Lucifer promised to buy him more pillows and a comfier bed if he came along, so he finally agreed. They were led to the doors of the Magic Kingdom’s castle, two guards opened the doors to let them in. They were led through the halls, Lucifer had requested to share a room with Mammon so he could keep an eye on him so he didn’t do anything stupid, like find valuables in the castle and try to sell them. Asmodeus enjoyed looking at all of the decor and paintings in the halls. He adored the paintings of the royals because they were all so beautiful, from their physical features, to their gowns and formal clothing. He found Willow the most beautiful out of all of the other royals. He really wanted to meet her and see her in person, which would obviously happen soon since they were staying in her home. Leviathan kept asking about wifi, and if he would be able to stream anime, and plug in his gaming system so he could play his video games. Satan wanted to know more about the royal library. Beelzebub wanted to know where the kitchen was. Mammon wondered if there were any hidden treasures in the castle. Belphegor just wanted to get to his and Beelzebub’s room so he could take a nice nap. Lucifer just shook his head at his brothers and kept apologizing to the maid showing them the way to their rooms. Though he also wondered about the castle’s library, and admired the decor in the castle, it was minimal but still beautiful. The maid showed them to their assigned rooms, then informed them that the three highest royals would meet with them in the dining room for tea and baked goods in half an hour, she then bowed and left them to get settled in.  
“We still don’t know about the wifi!” Leviathan complained  
“Calm down Levi” Mammon said  
“Calm down!? How will I watch anime! Or play my video games!” He huffed  
“Here’s an idea, maybe you could enjoy some time away from the screen” Mammon stated  
“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that to me” Leviathan huffed again  
“Leviathan please try to control yourself” Lucifer sighed, “I’m sure the queen will tell us everything we need to know”  
“I’m more interested in the royal library” Satan stated, “I can read up on the history of this place, so I’m not left in the dark about anything”  
“I’m too tired for this” Belphegor sighed, “Wake me up when it’s time for tea”  
“You only have half an hour to nap Belphie” said Beelzebub  
“It’ll be a quick nap then” he said  
“Can we check out the garden after?” asked Asmodeus, “I saw it through one of the windows when walking to our rooms, it seems so beautiful! Almost as beautiful as me”  
“I’m more concerned with meeting these so called heroes” said Mammon, “We know nothing about them”  
“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said today” said Satan, “You have a point, we don’t know anything about them, or how they feel about demons”  
“They won’t like me” said Leviathan, “I’m just a yucky otaku, they’ll just find me annoying”  
“What if one of them is an anime fan too?” asked Beelzebub, “You would get along with that person”  
“They won’t be as big a fan as me” Leviathan scoffed  
“That’s why you don’t have many friends” Mammon said, “You just shut yourself in your room”  
Soon, the time came for them to have tea with the royals. A maid came to show them their way. She led them to the dining hall, it was spacious, and had enough seats to sit twenty people. The brothers all took a seat, different butlers and maids served them tea and some small cakes.  
“Is the queen on her way?” asked Satan  
“Vetra, Willow and Centauri will be joining you shortly” answered a butler, “They had some last minute errands to run outside of the castle”  
“How often does that happen?” asked Lucifer  
“Not very, since the princes or princesses usually take care of it” answered a maid, “But today James and Delilah needed help”  
“I often wonder if James will ever be ready to be high king, and if Delilah is ready to be queen” sighed a different maid, “Their hearts are always in the right place, but they’re always distracted”  
“Delilah doesn’t want to be queen” said another butler, “She expresses that all the time. If she’s not queen, then Damien would be the king”  
“Julie would be the high princess if that happened” said a maid  
“High princess? Also how can two brothers be king while in the same kingdom?” asked Belphegor  
“Our monarchy is different from the others. We have a High King or Queen, A King or Queen, a High Prince or Princess, and then the Prince or Princess” answered a maid, “Our High Queen Vetra’s job is to enforce the laws of the kingdom, with the help from the royal guards and army who watch over the citizens. Vetra also has to sit in during the meetings of the royal army to discuss things like war or peace throughout the realm. Our Queen Willow fixes and makes laws. She has the right to get rid of laws that are too complex, or don’t work with the time period. Our High Princess Centauri’s job is to watch over the citizens in the kingdom, making sure they are happy and thriving. Her role is a bit more personal than the others. Our Princes James and Damien, and our Princesses Delilah and Julie don’t have many duties like the higher royals. They have to observe the higher roles, so that when the time comes, they can handle their higher role”  
“It has always been like this in the Magic Kingdom. We have the most citizens living in our kingdom, so the work needs to be divided” said a maid, “Where the other kingdoms have maybe one or two different kinds of magical beings, we have nine. We have the most land to provide housing and work for our citizens so they can thrive and live happily”  
“How did this kingdom get the most different kinds of magical beings?” asked Mammon  
“Elizabeth, this realm’s greatest warrior. When this realm was created by the grand wizard, Elizabeth took notes of which beings got along the most. After that, each kingdom was given land and appointed royals. Elizabeth is the one who divided the work in the Magic Kingdom. She didn’t want to be a queen, she already had a husband and a son who were both human” answered a butler  
“Such interesting history” said Satan, “Will I be able to learn more in the library?”  
“Yes, all of the archives and history of the Magic Realm are in the castle’s library” answered a maid, “The tutors for the princes and princesses had to teach them all about the history, even their family history”  
“What about the ten people we’re going to meet? Anything about them in there?” asked Lucifer  
“Of course there is” answered a butler, “They are part of the history of this kingdom. There’s more about Alexandra and Emily than there is of the other eight though. Alexandra and Emily have been Vetra and Willow’s students since they were three years old”  
“Why?” asked Asmodeus  
“Because their parents are human and couldn’t teach them about their powers” answered a butler  
Suddenly, the doors to the dining room opened. The three royal women walked in and took their seats. They dismissed the maids and butlers, they wanted to speak with the brothers in private. Willow sipped on her cup of tea that was left for her, and let out a relaxed sigh.  
“Thank goodness we took care of that so quickly” she said, “Now to important matters regarding our guests”  
“I’m sure you are all excited to meet our students” Vetra chimed in, “They’re all excited to meet you all”  
“We have made a powerpoint presentation, with pictures and names of them all” said Centauri  
“So there is wife in this place” Leviathan spoke up  
“Of course there is” said Willow, “We keep up with the times of the human world”  
“Now let us tell you about the ten heroes you will be meeting” said Vetra as a screen came down from the ceiling, and a projector was rolled in and turned on.  
She started with their hero names, in this order:  
Alex: Hex Girl  
Emily: Warrior Princess  
Arie: Miss Magic  
Lilian: Weather Gal  
Miwa: Pink Dragon  
Brenna: Angelica  
Travis: Warlock  
J.J: Archer  
Ethan: Surin  
Essie: Guardian  
Each name was on a different slide, with a picture of each of them. She then told them what kind of magical being they were.  
Alex: Witch  
Emily: Warrior  
Arie: Wizard  
Lilian: Weather Elemental  
Miwa: Dragon shapeshifter  
Brenna: Angel  
Travis: Warlock/Vampire hybrid  
J.J: Cupid (he cannot make people fall in love. His powers allow him to give people the courage to ask out their crushes. He can also see who likes who)  
Ethan: Demon  
Essie: Guardian Angel  
Beelzebub raised his hand to ask a question. His question was about how the angels and the demon get along so well. Centauri had told him how Ethan and Brenna were twins, and how Ethan and Essie were best friends. Ethan has no hate for angels because of his sister and his mom, and Brenna has no hate for demons because of Ethan and their father. Essie can get along with anyone who is kind to him and Brenna. Essie never hated demons, though he was always told to be skeptical and suspicious of them, he refused to believe that demons were all bad, and Ethan proved that demons are good people.  
The powerpoint then went on to explain how they hide their identities with a spell. The spell was only effective when the heroes had their masks and hero clothes on, once the mask fell off, or the clothes were changed, the spell stopped hiding their resemblances. Alex still needed to cover up her moon marking because even when the spell was working, people would still be able to connect it to Hex Girl once Alex wasn’t in hero form. Once the powerpoint was over, Willow looked to them all.  
“We cannot promise you that you won’t get dragged into their ordeals” she said, “They will do everything they can to make sure you stay out of it, but even then there’s still a small chance you’ll be targeted as well”  
“Targeted? What do you mean by that?” asked Lucifer  
“The villains like to target them, and sometimes they target their family or other friends” answered Vetra  
“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle” said Lucifer “We are powerful demons after all”  
“I would still advise being careful” said Willow, “I don’t doubt that you can handle things yourselves, but it’s better to stay out of it than get involved”  
“I will be sure to monitor my brothers and make sure they try to stay out of it” said Lucifer  
“Great. You are all dismissed. We’ll meet up again in a few hours for dinner, then tomorrow you’ll be sent to the human world, and meet the Hex Team” said Vetra standing up, “In the meantime, feel free to explore the castle or the rest of the kingdom. If you ever get lost just ask any of the citizens where the castle is, and they’ll happily show you”  
“Thank you for the information” Lucifer  
“Now we know just some basic things about them” said Satan, “So it should be easier to talk to them after that instead of asking hundreds of questions”  
“I still have so many questions” said Mammon, “Like what the hell is a warrior? Can’t anyone be a warrior?”  
“You’ll see who she’s different” said Centauri, “Just you wait”  
The next day, Willow sent the brothers to the human world, using a bright green portal. Once through, they were already met with a fight between Ethan, Essie, and a villain. The two boys were getting their asses kicked. Every time Ethan tried to fly up to the villain, he was thrown back to the ground. Essie tried an attack from behind, but he too would be thrown to the ground. Both were losing stamina and trying to push themselves past their limits. They just needed to hold the villain off until they got back up from their friends. How this villain was stronger than a demon, and a guardian angel really stumped the two. They couldn’t figure out what kind of magical being the villain was.  
“Shit, at this rate we’ll get beaten to a pulp” Ethan sighed  
“We have to stall her until the rest of the team gets here” Essie said standing back up, “She nearly broke one of my wings with that last attack. I don’t have healing powers like Angelica does”  
“Shit that’s right. If she breaks any of our bones we’re both screwed” Ethan whispered  
“Don’t worry you two! I’m here to help you” Emily exclaimed while she ran to them  
“Warrior, it’s nice to see you could come” said Essie  
“The others are still busy with their missions, but I finished, and just in time too. You both look awful” she said  
“Careful Warrior” said Ethan, “We don’t know what she is”  
“She’s an air elemental” said Emily  
“How do you know?” asked Essie  
“The way she’s floating in the air. Plus you know my powers allow me to see what kind of magical being someone is” she answered, “You guys can’t beat her because she’s controlling the wind. That’s messing with your usually perfect flying. She can try to use her wind on me, but I can still angle my attacks and figure out how to use my weapons”  
“We’ve got your back” said Ethan, “We can both try to distract her so you can hit her out of the sky and get those magic blocking cuffs on her”  
“Don’t be afraid to be random” Emily said with a grin, “It’s harder to predict your next attacks”  
“Got it” said Essie.  
Emily walked closer to the villain, using her powers to summon a whip in her hand, she would have to be able to wrap the whip around the villains ankle to drag her down from the air, this would disorient her and make her lose a bit of focus. Before the villain got back to her senses, Emily would have to work quickly and get the magic blocking cuffs on her wrists. If Ethan and Essie are successful in distracting the villain, Emily can easily get the whip around one of her ankles. The two boys flew up into the air, trying to get the villain’s attention so she wouldn’t notice Emily.  
“Hey Sorceress! Look at me!” Ethan yelled  
“You again?” asked the villain, “Why aren’t you dead yet!”  
“Good question, and the answer is, because you suck at killing us” he mocked  
“You’re really signing a death certificate aren’t you?” Essie chuckled, “Lady, we mastered the sky, your silly baby air magic can’t kill us”  
“Baby magic!” the villain scoffed, “I’ll show you baby magic!”  
Suddenly the villain was pulled out of the sky by Emily. As she hurtled to the ground, Emily got the cuffs ready. The villain growled under her breath and used her powers to propel her towards the blonde girl. Emily quickly dodged to the side, but the villain was still able to grab her and carry her into the air. She grabbed Emily's neck and tightened her grip. Emily huffed and kneed her in the stomach. The villain let her go, leaving Emily to fall to the ground. She landed perfectly on her feet.  
“Your bare hands alone cannot kill me” Emily stated, “Neither can any of your attacks. If you’d done your research about us, then you would have known that”  
“Oh I know I cannot kill you brat” the villain smirked, “But he can”  
Emily tilted her head a bit confused, she suddenly yelped out in pain when a knife lodged itself into her shoulder. She looked and saw a man walking towards her.  
“Nice shot” she said, she pulled the knife out of her shoulder, “Weapons made from magic are the only ones that can pierce my skin. That makes my own weapons, and weapons forged by a witch or wizard, my one weakness”  
“We’ve come prepared with everything that can defeat you and your pesky friends” the man smirked, “It’s best to give up now little girl, you cannot win this”  
“Everything huh?” Emily asked, “So that means you’ve done research on everyone? That’s actually impossible”  
“How is that impossible?” he scoffed, “There’s only ten of you, and it’s clear what kind of magical beings you all are”  
“She doesn’t make herself known unless she has to” Emily said, “However, you will never meet her because you’ll be in prison”  
In Emily’s hand, a sword appeared. It was a silver sword with a bright pink handle. The metal blade seemed to sparkle and shine in the sun, more than a normal sword would.  
“A warrior sword” said the man, “The legend of it is true then”  
“This is actually just a sword made from the scraps of a meteorite” she said, “Warrior swords are much more extravagant”.  
The man threw another knife at her, she swung her sword and shattered the knife. His eyes widened a bit, so this was the sheer strength of a warrior? Even with normal swords, they could shatter weapons, shoot or thrown at them. Most people have forgotten the incredible strength of warriors, since Emily was the only one alive. The entire population of the warrior beings were killed off in a war, no one knows how every single one was slaughtered, but they sadly were. It was a miracle that Emily was born as one, meaning they could make a comeback if enough people with warrior ancestors had children.  
“Impressive” he said with amusement in his voice, “If we weren’t after a certain girl, then I’d take my time with you to learn everything you can do”  
“You’re after a certain girl?” Emily asked, “Let me know more”  
“I can’t, it would ruin the plans” he answered, “We just know we need her”  
“Well you won’t get the chance to get her” Emily said, "I’m going to stop you before you even get close to her”  
“You will not stand in the way of our plans Warrior Princess” he scoffed, “You and your friends will never stop us’  
“Watch me,” she said, making a move.  
She was too quick to even be seen. Running up to the man, she cuffed his wrists together, dodging when he tried to stab her in the stomach. She pushed him to the ground. She summoned her whip again, using it to pull the woman out of the sky. When she propelled herself towards Emily again, she dodged and got another pair of cuffs and cuffed her wrists. Pushing the woman to the ground next to the man.  
“How did you do that so quickly!” the woman snarled  
“Your attacks were the same'' she answered, “It was easy to predict what you were going to do once I made my move. You are both also too slow. The police will handle you now, and take you to the prison Hex Girl and Miss Made made”  
“You little bitch!” the woman yelled, “How dare you interfere with the plans!”  
“Simple, my job is to stop people like you” she said. Her eyes feel upon the seven demon brothers, her powers informing her that they were demons. She now knew they were the ones that they would be meeting. Ethan and Essie flew to Emily’s side and patted her back  
“Oh shit, your shoulder is bleeding!” Ethan exclaimed  
“I’ll be alright. Angie will be able to heal me once she’s here” Emily shrugged her shoulders, wincing a bit. Essie tore off part of his shirt and used it to tie Emily’s wound so she wouldn’t lose more blood, “Thanks Guardian”  
“So are they the ones we’re supposed to meet?” Ethan asked, the other two knew who he meant  
“Yeah, they’re all demons” Emily whispered, “The seven of them have been watching us the entire time”  
“We can’t talk to them while in hero uniform” said Essie, “Let’s all go change and meet them back here”  
“You both need to stay on patrol” Emily said, “I can change and bring them to my house”  
“You need to be healed first” said Ethan, “You go back with Essie, I’ll bring them to the base”  
“You sure?” she asked  
“Yeah, it’ll be better anyways since I’m also a demon” he answered  
“Thanks Ethan” Emily smiled. Essie opened a portal and walked through with Emily. Ethan went into an alley and used his magic to change into his casual clothes. He walked back out and walked up to the seven demon brothers.  
“Hi, I’m Ethan” he greeted them  
“How did you change so quickly?” asked satan  
“Magic” he answered, “Anyways, you must be the seven brothers we’re supposed to be meeting. My friends are all busy with their missions”  
“Aren’t you going to go with the other two and get healed up?” asked Beelzebub  
“Nah, I’ll meet up with Brenna later” he answered, “I’ll be fine, Emily was the most injured anyways”  
“So is she your girlfriend?” asked Asmodeus  
“What? No, Emily is my friend, my girlfriend is Miwa” Ethan answered  
“So Emily is single?” asked Asmodeus  
“I wouldn’t even think about it” answered Ethan, “Alex is very protective of her sister and probably won’t let any of you date her”  
“Besides, she probably doesn’t want someone as self obsessed as you” Mammon snickered  
“At least she and I are pretty” Asmodeus huffed  
“She’s more than just a pretty face” Leviathan spoke up, “We just saw her defeat two people by herself”  
“And she looked stunning doing it, though a one piece suit like hers is kind of impractical. Though it does reveal a lot of her beautiful and flawless skin” Asmodeus said, “I need to know what she uses”  
“She’ll tell you all about it” Ethan chuckled, “Come on, follow me and I’ll take you to our base”  
“Base?” asked Leviathan, “Like a secret hero base? Like they have in video games and anime!”  
“Yeah, except our base is real” Ethan answered, “Come on”  
He opened a portal and walked through, they followed him through. They appeared in front of a building, hidden away in the forest. Ethan led them inside, there were ten different rooms, each had the name of one of the team members. These rooms were designed to train the named person. The rooms were built to help each member train with their specific powers. Ethan sat at a desk that had a huge screen over it. He turned the screen on, they were now watching the other members on their mission. Brenna and Miwa finished theirs, Essie and Emily were with them now, Brenna was healing Emily’s wound.  
“Okay, those four will be back soon” Ethan said, “Alex will be on her way as well, she just finished her mission”  
“So we’re watching the others right now?” asked Belphegor, “How are we watching them?”  
“The screen is using the same kind of magic as a crystal ball” Ethan answered, “Willow helped us set it up. It’s so whoever is finished can see who is going to need help”  
“Everyone else just finished” said Lucifer while looking at the screen  
“Great, so everyone will be here soon” Ethan said, “It’s already noon, so we’ll all grab lunch together”  
“What would be for lunch?” asked Beelzebub  
“Probably the same restaurant we always go to” Ethan answered, “They have all fresh ingredients, and have a lot of vegan and vegetarian options, seeing as how Emily and Lilian are vegetarian”  
“Is it expensive?” asked Mammon  
“Sort of, with a group of seventeen people then yeah it’s going to be a bit pricey, which is the case for all restaurants” he answered, “Alex and Emily’s dad pays for us though”  
“How can he afford it?” asked Lucifer, “I don’t want to trouble him with paying for me and my brothers”  
“He’s loaded” answered Ethan, “He owns a chain of five star hotels all around the world”  
The doors to the building opened. Alex walked in, fixing her hair, a bright orange light surrounding her entire body as her hero uniform became her casual clothing. She yawned and stretched. She looked at Ethan then looked at the seven other demons. She sat in a chair at the huge table and yawned again.  
“Not enough sleep last night Al?” Ethan playfully teased  
“Listen, Amy and Victor had way too much sugar during movie night” Alex huffed, “So did Xavier and Splendora. So dad and Jo had so much trouble putting them to bed, and needed me and Emily to help them”  
“What time did you eventually get them to bed?” asked Satan  
“Four o’clock in the morning” she answered  
“How old are your siblings?” asked Mammon  
“Xavier and Splendora are going to be eight, and Amy and Victor are going to be three. Otis is already thirteen” she answered, “Emily and I are going to be eighteen”  
“Ha, you’re still minors” Ethan teased  
“Ethan… Your girlfriend is still a minor too, so are Travis, Arie and Lil” Alex looked at him and shook her head  
“My teasing comment still stands” he huffed, “Besides you and Travis talk about fucking all the time”  
“So do Arie and J.J” Alex rolled her eyes, “They’ve actually had sex before, Travis and I just joke about it”  
“Don’t remind me” Ethan chuckled, “Wait now I understand why Willow sent you guys here now. It’s Summer break, but all ten of us have graduated already, but it won’t be strange to see all of us in public together, since we all look so young. We won’t get questioned by anyone”  
“It keeps our school hidden” said Alex, “No one will ask us what school we graduated from. The only ones who would be able to answer would be Em and Lil, since they went to a human school”  
“Evermore will stay a secret” Ethan stated  
“If they’re magical like you both, why did they go to a human school?” asked Lucifer  
“There was nothing Evermore could teach them about their powers. Weather elementals are so rare, and Emily is the only warrior” she answered, “They don’t know much about either of their powers”  
Soon, the doors opened again. The click of heels echoed, and got louder as Emily got closer to them. She was followed by Essie, Brenna, and Miwa. they were all in their casual clothing. Emily’s shoulder was completely healed. Brenna walked up to Ethan and gave him a look, he chuckled and let her heal him. Essie had told her about the beating he and Ethan took during their battle.  
“Honestly you both need to be more careful” Brenna sighed  
“Sorry babe” Essie chuckled  
“Sorry sis” Ethan said with an innocent looking smile  
“Don’t give me that smile Eth, you’re not innocent” Brenna shook her head  
“We’re just waiting on Arie, J.J, Lil, and your boy toy Al” Ethan said  
“My boy toy? That’s a new one” Alex chuckled  
“Where the fuck is she!” Arie yelled as she stormed into the building. Her eyes feel on to Alex and she walked over to her, “Al, I am never working with your boy toy alone ever again”  
“What did he do?” Alex sighed  
“Got himself knocked the fuck out” Arie answered while J.J walked in holding an unconscious Travis in his arms, “I had to call J.J to come get him and help me clean up”  
“How did he get knocked out?” asked Emily  
“He hit himself with his own sleep spell” Arie answered  
“I love him so much, I really do, but sometimes he is just so stupid” Alex sighed and walked over to Travis and J.J, she reversed the sleeping spell. Travis started to open his eyes, he looked up at J.J  
“Are you my knight in shining armor?” he joked  
“Hell yeah I am, sleeping beauty” J.J joked back  
“You better not kiss me” Travis chuckled, “You might steal me away from my beautiful girlfriend if you do”  
“My girlfriend wouldn’t mind” J.J chuckled  
“Are you sure he’s your boyfriend?” asked Asmodeus, “He seems more flirty towards him”  
“Trust me, they’re always like this” Arie answered, “Al and I both know that they’re just friends, also sometimes Alex and I playfully flirt with each other. She’s straight, and I’m pansexual”  
“Travis is straight” J.J added, “I’m bisexual though”  
“I’m as straight as a line that has an angle of 180 degrees” Travis stated  
“That’s just a straight line sweetie” Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes  
“I know” Travis smiled. J.J placed him back on his feet, he wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her close. Soon, Lilian walked in drenched with rain.  
“I seriously hate using rain” she sighed  
“Want me to use my fire breath to help dry you off?” asked Miwa  
“No, but thanks for the offer. I remembered to bring a change of clothes this time” she answered with a smile  
“Are we all here now?” asked Alex  
“Yes” answered Emily, “Can we go get food now? I’m so hungry, and in the mood for a nice veggie burger”  
“We’ll get food after we all introduce ourselves, and they introduce themselves” Alex answered. She looked to the seven demon brothers, “You guys go first”  
“I am Lucifer, the avatar of pride and the oldest brother. Please let me know if any of my brothers are out of line, I’ll take care of them”  
“I’m Mammon, the avatar of greed, I’m the second oldest”  
“I’m Leviathan, the avatar of envy, and third oldest… Do any of you like anime or video games?”  
“Me and Alex’s younger brothers do” Emily answered  
“You can talk about this later Levi. Anyways, I am Satan, the avatar of wrath and the fourth brother”  
“I’m Asmodeus, the avatar of lust, and the most beautiful out of the brothers”  
“I’m Beel, the avatar of gluttony… Are we going to be eating soon? I’m hungry”  
“I’m Belphegor, the avatar of sloth”  
“It’s nice to meet you all” Alex said, “I’m Alex, if anyone told you my full name please disregard it, I prefer to be called Alex, Ally, or Al”  
“I’m Emily, or Emi for short. Alex is my dear twin sister”  
“I’m Arie”  
“I really like your accent Arie” Asmodeus stated, “It’s so adorable. I can tell you’re Spanish, but there’s another thing to your accent that I can’t quite place”  
“That would be French” said Lilian  
“Your accent is the same!” Asmodeus said with awe  
“Arie and I are twins. I’m Lilian, but most call me Lily or Lil”  
“I’m Miwa, it’s a pleasure to meet you all”  
“I’m Brenna, but they all call me Bren for short”  
“I’m Travis”  
“I’m J.J, or just Jay”  
“You already know me” Ethan said  
“I’m Essie”  
“I hope we can all get along” said Emily  
“Likewise” said Lucifer


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, and I'm unsure of how often chapters will be up, since I have to write them while I also do college work, and go to work at my job. So don't expect the next chapters to come out as fast as the first ones did.

They had all gone to the restaurant that Ethan mentioned. The restaurant was a sit yourself one, they went to an empty area, and pushed some tables together. The owners let them do this, because they were always respectful and tipped the staff generously. Leviathan sat at the end of the table, he stiffened a bit when the chair next to him and across from him were pulled out. He looked to the one next to him and saw Emily sitting down next to him. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. He then looked across from him and saw Lilian. She also sent him a kind smile. He was a little confused, there were other empty seats, yet they still sat near him? He looked away and looked down at his hands on his lap. If they knew how much of an otaku he was, they wouldn’t want to be around him. Asmodeus sat next to Emily, he already was drawn to the blonde girl.  
“Emily, what products do you use for your skin? It’s so radiant” he fawned over her  
“Well, I mainly do face masks after a long day of filming makeup videos for my YouTube channel, or music videos” she answered  
“Music videos?” asked Leviathan  
“Yep. All ten of us are in three different bands” Lilian answered  
“We actually have to film a video soon” Emily added, “It’s one of the songs I wrote and sing lead in  
“What’s the song called?” asked Asmodeus  
“Trapped in Wonderland” she answered  
“Do you feel trapped?” asked Asmodeus  
“I mean… Sometimes I feel a little stuck” she answered, her phone went off and she checked it. She sighed and put her phone away  
“Are you seriously going to ignore my message!” Alex yelled from the other side of the table  
“Yep, cause you’re in the same room as me” Emily rolled her eyes  
“Answer the question” Alex huffed  
“Oh my gosh you’re so annoying” Emily shook her head a bit, “Of course I finished the outfits for the video. You could have asked me this out loud”  
“I like to annoy you” Alex stuck her tongue out at her  
“Two can play at that game, sister” Emily said with a small grin  
“You know nothing you can do annoys me” Alex chuckled  
“Are you both always like this?” asked Mammon  
“Every day” answered J.J  
“You should see them fighting with each other” said Ethan, “I don’t know who to be more afraid of”  
“Our fights are not that bad” said Emily, “Also we don’t fight very often, and siblings fight all the time, it doesn’t mean we ever hate each other”  
Soon, they had finished eating. Emily and Alex paid the bill and tipped their waiter a large tip. They left the restaurant, and started walking to the Knight household. Arie and J.J were the ones leading the big group, none of the Hex Team needed Alex or Emily’s help to get to the Knight’s house. They all knew how to get there, since it was the one place they always hung out at. Alex and Emily’s parents didn’t mind having all of them there, in fact, they loved having all of them together. They were happy that their daughters had such close and amazing friends, and happy that they all helped with the younger kids. The younger Knight kids loved hanging around them.  
They got to the front gates of the driveway, Arie put in the code to open the gates. All of the friends knew the code for the gate, since they were over so often. They walked up the long driveway, to the front door. Obviously Alex and Emily lived in a mansion with their parents and younger siblings. They walked into the mansion, Lucifer looked around. There were many pictures hanging on the walls of the family.  
“Dad, Jo, we’re back” Alex called  
“We brought our friends too” Emily added  
“They’re not home” said a voice from the living room, “They took the two sets of twins and went grocery shopping”  
A young teenage boy walked out of the living room. He had jet black hair and forest green eyes. He looked at the seven brothers, he seemed confused since they were strangers. He walked over to his two older sisters.  
“So why are you home alone?” asked Alex  
“I didn’t want to go” he answered, “Who are they?”  
“The seven people Willow wanted us to hang out with for the entire Summer” answered Emily as she ruffled his hair, “What have you been up to since they left?”  
“Since I’ve been banned from my room while no one else is home, I’ve been watching movies and taking notes about every scientific thing they’ve gotten wrong” he answered, “You wouldn’t believe how many errors I’ve spotted”  
“You know movies are just for fun right? Of course there are going to be errors” Alex chuckled, “Most thirteen year olds who are home alone would be doing the things they’re not normally allowed to do”  
“Why were you banned from your room?” asked Lucifer  
“He’s known for causing an explosion every time he’s doing science experiments in his room” stated Travis, “He’s a genius, but still makes small mistakes”  
“My name is Otis” said the boy, “And yes I’m aware that movies are for fun, but they should still make things that actually make sense. Now that you and Emily are home, I can go back up to my room and continue my experiment”  
“Stay down here” said Emily, “It’s not often we see you out of your room”  
“But Emily, this experiment is important to me” he begged, “Please let me go finish it”  
“Alright, but once you’re done, come hang out with us” Emily said  
“No causing an explosion either” added Alex  
“I promise I’ll try!” he said as he ran up the stairs.  
“He’s a bit odd” said Satan, “You said that he spends most of his time in his room”  
“Yeah” Alex said, “I think it’s because he feels a bit like an outcast since he’s the smartest one in the family, so he doesn’t have anyone to talk to, or relate to.”  
Leviathan looked up at the stairs. He knew that feeling all too well himself, being an outcast because no one else was as into his hobbies as he was. He wanted to go and talk with the teen, and he doubted anyone would notice if he slipped away for a bit. When no one was looking, he went up the stairs. Lucky for him, each door had a sign with each of the kid’s names on them. He looked for Otis’ room, once he found the room. He knocked on the door. A telescope appeared from the ceiling.  
“Oh, you’re one of the people who came with my sisters and their friends” said Otis, “How can I help you?”  
“Can I come in?” Leviathan asked  
“Why do you want to come into my room?” asked Otis  
“To talk” he answered  
“About what? You wouldn’t understand my work, so that’s off of the table” Otis answered  
“Do you like anime, or video games?” Leviathan asked, there was a pause. The telescope disappeared, and the door opened. Otis looked up at him  
“I do enjoy watching some anime and video games” he answered, “Mostly rpg games though, but I do play things like Super Smash Bros, or Mario Kart with my younger siblings. They get upset though because I always beat them”  
While they were talking, everyone else downstairs was deciding on what to do for the rest of the day. Some wanted to go to the mall, some wanted to go to the park, others just wanted to relax. Lucifer looked around, and noticed that Leviathan was gone. Where did he run off to? Suddenly the missing demon walked into the room with Alex and Emily’s younger brother. Emily glanced over and smiled a bit.  
“Alex, Emily” Otis looked at his sisters, “Something is wrong”  
“What do you mean?” asked Ethan  
“Mom and dad should have been home by now. They only take an hour to an hour and a half to shop, even with the twins”  
“You memorized the time it takes for them to shop for groceries?” asked Satan  
“Of course I did” he answered, “It’s been almost two hours”  
“I’m sure they’ll be home soon” stated Alex, “I’ll call to make sure”  
Alex went on her phone and called their dad. He picked up right away, and started talking quickly, asking her how her day was, making sure her and Emily ate already, and making sure that Otis was okay.  
“Dad, slow down” Alex sighed, “When will you be home?”  
“We’re on our way now. We stopped at McDonald’s, tell Otis we’ll be bringing some home for him. It’s not cold, we just ordered it before leaving” he answered  
“You’re on speaker dad. He heard you” Alex chuckled  
“Alright, we’ll be home in twenty minutes. Once we’re back we are going to need help bringing the groceries in” he said  
“Okay dad, bye” Alex said  
“I love you three, I’m assuming that Emily and Otis are still in the room” he said  
“Love you too dad” said Emily  
“Likewise dad” said Otis  
“Bye dad, love you” said Alex  
Alex hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She ruffled Otis’ hair and smiled a bit. Of course he had memorized the time it takes for their parents to go grocery shopping, for two reasons. One reason being because he was probably bored one day and decided to time them, the other is because they’re Knights, and people will do anything to get to Dan just because he’s rich and has famous daughters. Alex and Emily had been kidnapped before, they obviously got themselves out because the kidnappers were human and had nothing that could keep a magical being imprisoned. Both girls feared that villains would go after their parents or younger siblings, though they never do, but it still might happen one day.  
When their parents finally arrived home, the three of them went to help their parents take the groceries in. Alex and Emily made a fun little game of who could bring in the most groceries at one time. They were always tied when playing this, but they still did it, because it was a fun thing. When Joanne walked in, she immediately noticed the seven demon brothers, she gasped and smiled happily.  
“New guests!” she cheered happily, “I’m going to start baking some snacks after everything is put away!”  
“Jo, calm down” Dan chuckled at his wife’s excitement, “Let’s not embarrass our daughters… Yet”  
“Jo, dad meet Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor” said Emily, she pointed to each one when saying their name, “Everyone, this is me and Alex’s parents. Our dad Dan, and our step mom Joanne”  
“Please just call me Jo” said Joanne  
“It’s nice to finally meet you all” said Dan, “Girls, why don’t you all go outside by the pool?”  
“Cause it hasn’t been cleaned yet” said Emily  
“So clean it” said Otis  
“You clean it” Emily chuckled  
“That’s not my job” Otis huffed  
“I’ll just use my magic” said Alex  
“Don’t let the neighbors catch you using your powers” said Jo  
“I won’t” said Alex as she went out to the back yard  
“Do any of you want snacks or something to drink?” asked Jo while looking at everyone  
“Some snacks would be nice” said Beelzebub  
“I could eat your baking” answered Essie  
“Jo’s bakery is rated number one in the state” said Brenna, “Everyone goes there”  
“She actually made our wedding cake” said Dan, “It was perfect, oh and the cake was amazing too”  
“Oh stop” Jo chuckled  
“Yeah dad, stop flirting with Jo in front of us” Emily said jokingly  
“I’ll flirt with my wife wherever I want… As long as she’s okay with it obviously” he said  
“It’s so wonderful how in love your parents are” Asmodeus said  
“Don’t you have paperwork to do dad?” Alex teased  
“Right” Dan said, “Otis, want to come watch your old man do his paperwork?”  
“I think I’ll stay here with my sisters and their friends,” he said. Joanne nearly dropped her phone, hearing that he wanted to stay out and socialize with everyone, even strangers. Dan was even taken aback by it  
“Aww! One of our baby brothers wants to hang out with his big sisters!” Emily pulled him into a hug  
“H-Hey! Emily cut it out!” Otis exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment.  
Alex walked back in and stretched. She walked back over to her friends and leaned on Travis. Dan just looked at his three older children and smiled a bit. He looked at his daughters’ friends, he had known them for a few years now, and had watched them work with their powers and grow into real heroes. This house was an escape for them, a place they would come to when they needed support. This was their place to sleep over, have band practice, party, and camp out in the backyard. Every weekend in the previous summers, they were all over and hanging out. Now they had seven new potential friends, who Dan and Joanne now had to learn more about.  
“I’m going to go put Victor and Amilyn down for their nap” said Jo  
“Okay” said Dan, “Why don’t you all go outside and enjoy the sun?”  
“Lil and I were going to head up to my room and do a makeup livestream on my Insta” said Emily  
“Oooh can I join?” asked Asmodeus, “I love makeup and fashion”  
“Sure!” Emily answered with excitement, “Lil and I were going to paint the heart filter from Snapchat on our faces because it’ll look so cute”  
Those three went up to Emily’s room, everyone else went outside with Alex. She put up the umbrella on the table outside, and set up the chairs with her magic. She sat down in the shade, seeing as how she was pale and easily burned, and she didn’t feel like getting sunblock or using her powers to make a bottle appear. Travis, Arie and J.J all sat with her in the shade, someone else who sat with them in the shade was Leviathan. Brenna and Essie sat at the edge of the pool with their feet in the water, Ethan and Miwa set up the small volleyball net that was in the yard. Ethan used his magic to make a volleyball appear in his hand. He and Miwa started hitting the ball back and forth to each other, just playing calmly. Lucifer sat at the table, in a more sunny spot. Mammon and Beelzebub went and asked to play with Ethan and Miwa. Ethan and Mammon were one team, Miwa and Beel were the other one. Satan sat in the sun and read a book he had brought with him, and Belphegor was sitting on the ground in a shady spot. Otis walked over to Satan and read the cover of the book he was reading.  
“The Canterbury Tales” he said, “I read that a while ago”  
“When I’m finished reading, we can talk about it” Satan said and looked up at him  
“It will be a long talk” said Otis  
“I’m okay with that” he said  
Otis smiled a bit and went to sit with his sister. He leaned on her shoulder, she just let him, and started running her fingers through his hair. It was a habit her and Emily had started doing whenever any of their younger siblings leaned on them.  
“I’m not a little kid anymore Alex” he said  
“You’re never too old for head pats” she said  
“I’m not a dog” he chuckled  
Meanwhile, in Emily’s room, she had set up her phone on a stand and set up lighting for her livestream. She grabbed some chairs for Lilian and Asmodeus to sit in. She grabbed her freshly cleaned makeup brushes, and her makeup bag. She then got her brand new face painting kit out from a drawer on her nightstand. She sat in a chair, Lilian sat across from her and Asmodeus sat in the middle of them. She pressed the start button on her phone, she fixed her hair and posture. Once the stream started, she did her usual greetings for the stream.  
“Today I am joined by my bestie Lil, and our new friend Asmodeus” she said, “We’re going to be playing around with makeup and face paint”  
“We’re going to be doing the heart Snapchat filter” added Lilian, “Emily will be using mostly pink”  
“I’m obsessed with the color pink, as everyone knows” Emily chuckled, “Asmo what color do you want?”  
“How about a mix?” he asked  
“Oh! What if we did a rainbow on your cheeks?” Lilian asked, “It would look so cute!”  
“I like that idea! Let’s do it!” he answered excitedly  
They did their makeup and filmed the video, having lots of fun doing it. They were making up new inside jokes with each other. One of Emily’s little brothers walked in and sat on Emily’s lap, being curious about what they were doing. Emily just smiled at him and told him they were doing makeup. He asked Emily to draw hearts on his cheeks too, and of course she said yes and drew light blue hearts on his cheeks. This brother was named Xavier, he was only seven years old, and was attached to his older sisters.  
“Who’s this little cutie?” Asmo asked, “The hearts look so adorable on his cheeks”  
“This is Xavier” Emily answered  
Xavier just smiled at Asmo, he then ran out of Emily’s room to show his parents what she did. Emily just smiled and giggled softly. Dan and Joanne just smiled when they saw Xavier with the hearts on his cheeks. They knew how much he loved his sisters and wanted to do everything they did.  
Later that night, Miwa used her fire breath to start a fire in the fire pit. They all sat around the fire and talked. There weren’t really any topics that stayed on, just random conversations and stories. The brothers were curious about the heroes and their lives other than being heroes. It was a peaceful end to the first day being with them, though things won’t stay peaceful as the days go on.


	6. Author's Note

Not only am I a college student, but the oc's I have in this story are the ones from an actual book I'm writing, which is also taking up my time. I'm not just going to drop this fanfic and give up on it, since I do have a plan for it and the characters, but it just can't take up a huge amount of my time. Chapters will still come out eventually, they'll just be more spaced out than before. Thanks for taking the time to read it though, and thanks for being understanding. :)


End file.
